


shut up and dance with me

by lukacouffaine



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, M/M, Prom, and homophobia, but it doesnt resolve around it, oh and mentions of drugs but mainly cause of Larry, some angst such an implications of suicide, they don't actually do it on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacouffaine/pseuds/lukacouffaine
Summary: Sal really wants to ask Ash to prom. He is just too scared to ask. Larry doesn't want to go to prom at all. Especially in a tuxedo. Both make a deal that if Sal asks Ash, Larry has to go to prom in a tuxedo. Things don't go as planned when Travis gets in the mix.
Relationships: Ashley Campbell/Sal Fisher, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	shut up and dance with me

The last few years of high school were pretty uneventful. Despite the excitement of cults, ghosts and unbelievable conspiracy theories. The school lacked it. The only big eventful situation had been The Bologna Incident. Which, they guess, should be a blessing. 

Todd passed with a high GPA. He didn't seem to care much about it though. Todd still did not have a college in mind. Neil had an average high school experience. They both faced homophobic comments every once in a while at school. Yet, the school was highly accepting of the couple. 

Ash had colleges practically throwing themselves at her. Larry on the other hand had colleges begging to not step ground into their campuses. To leave their academic records intact. Larry grades were really low the first two years of highschool. They rose thanks to the gang. That was not enough to save his GPA. 

Sal..had an interesting last few years. He made amazing friends after lacking for so long. Sal didn't deal with much bullying. Minus Travis who somewhat changed after the infamous bathroom breakdown. Most of his fellow peers seemed to ignore him. Also grades were also good but his future felt so undecided. Sal's future felt tied to where his mask would take him. 

With senior dues done, yearbook photos taken, senior trip to a shitty amusement park enjoyed, The last thing remained. The Dreaded PROM. 

Todd was only going because his boyfriend Neil wanted to really go. Maple asked Chug. Not really a surprise. Ash said she didn't want to go. There was a glint in her eyes when the others joked about going said otherwise. Larry on the other hand. 

“Sally. Stop stressin and just ask.” Larry said.

Music blasted at full volume in the background. It was hard to hear Larry's exact words but Sal got the picture. Sal really wanted to ask Ash. The problem was whenever he even thought of it his head went-KABOOM! 

“She said she didn't want to go. I don't want to force her.” 

Sal turned the volume of the stereo down. The stereo had been wearing down. It started to make an annoying screech sound every one and a while. 

“She obviously wants to go. She just wants someone to ask her. Probably girl logic.” 

“I guess so. I'm not sure.”

“You are really sure talking to the ghosts here.”

“Well I'm  _ sure _ you have a point.”

“See” Larry smirked 

“Doesn't Lisa want you to go?”

Larry crossed his arms as though the thought of prom was not in his vocabulary. Larry didn't want to waste a time in his youth with people who hated him all throughout high school. Along with teachers who accused him of doing drugs in the school bathrooms. He just goes in there to take a leak man.Why risk getting caught there. Larry just wanted to spend that night with his friends, blasting music while rolling some blunts. 

“She wants me to wear a tuxedo. I can't wear a tuxedo.” Larry half defended himself. 

“If I ask Ashley out, you have to go to prom in a tuxedo.” Sal smiled.

The words came out faster than Sal's mind could comprehend. Fuck. Larry seemed to be amused by the idea. 

“That's cruel Sally. Making a bet like I'll pussy out. Deal. Have it done a week before prom.”

_ ‘Dammit _ .’ Sal thought 

* * *

  
The next few days passed with little to no school work. With little attempts to ask Ash to prom. To add to the list, Larry, Todd and Neil put in twenty dollars each on whether Sal would win the bet. This had to be one of the worst ideas that ever crossed Sal's mind. 

Sal could deal with demons but Ash was a different story. It was funny how he could talk to her about the deepest, darkest parts of his mind. Yet, a simple  _ ‘Will you go to Prom with me?’  _ brought him to a dumb downed state _.  _

Sal's dad seemed to feel a sense of dread radiating off of Sal's entire being.. Sal was in his room scrolling through the internet. The computer was an old one of Todd's. Sal used it but to be honest, Sal was not good with modern technology. 

Sal heard a huff from behind him. 

Henry came back from his late nights to God knows where. Henry was slowly getting out of his alcoholic mindset. Although he returned to it every other month or so. Luckily, tonight, Henry smelled of the type of cologne older male adults seemed to like lately. With a hint of Rose perfume that Sal swears he smelled elsewhere. Sal was happy that his dad was happy. 

“You forgot to take your medication again.” Henry said. It caused tension in the room. Sal stopped typing mid sentence.

Did he really forget about it again? Sal had been so worked up over a silly dare he seemed to have forgotten it. He was feeling a bit odd. Sal turned around.

“I'll take it in a few, dad.” Sal said. 

Sal picked up Gizmo. 

“Gizmo says no worries!”

Henry gave a half smile before he scurried off. 

Sal finished replying in the groupchat. Neil had joined in the little bully Sal circle. Sal knows they are joking though. He hops between the boys' chat , the secret paranormal one, and the one with the girls (who stangley invited him to it.)

Sal decided to call it quits for tonight. He heads straight to the bathroom. His hair was getting longer. Sal liked his hair to a certain length and thought this is a perfect time to cut it. Sal opened the mirror to grab the scissors inside it. He was hoping to find some scissors. It was gone. Infact, everything was gone. The pills, the shaving blades, even the toenails clippers. Sal took no mind to it. His dad tended to be paranoid over Sal's safety. He did that every once in a while. Scared Sal would suddenly decide to make an attempt. Sal never did.

Sal goes into the kitchen instead. 

Henry was drinking a cup of coffee despite it being seven p.m. Sal took a ladder stepper. He was embarrassingly short for his age. He’s 18. Barely 5’3. Sal grabs a pair of the hidden scissors on the top shelf. He heard his dad's breath hitch loudly. 

“It's just for my hair, dad. Please don't worry. You can watch me do it in the living room. Then take it.” 

“What if I do it for you?”

And somehow Sal ends up on the floor. His dad on the sofa cutting his hair. Sal mask is off and he feels the scissors cutting the hair shorter than how it usually is. Chop. Chop. Chop. Sal tried to ignore the sinking feeling with casual conversation. His dad doesn't understand his stange sarcasm. It's one of the few family to son conversations they have. Oh with Gizmo too! Sal’s swears he smelled that scent of rose perfume that lingers on his dad. Henry finished. He seemed proud of his work. 

The hair was up to Sal's neck. Sal hates it.

They clean up the mess before Gizmo eats his hair. Henry took the scissors quickly afterwards. 

“You are a handsome boy Sal. Any girl would be lucky to even go to prom with you.”

“You have no idea.”

Sal looked in the mirror in the bathroom again. He hates the haircut. His dad is happy so he is happy. 

* * *

  
The weekend passes and Sal is back at school. Larry had been gone for about four days for a family funeral in Spain From what Sal overheard as he was approaching the group it seemed like an intimidating experience. Something about comparing metal to spanish gospel.

“Sally Face?” Ash eyebrow rose.

“Hey, Ash!’ Sal waved his hand. 

The others seemed to want to laugh but it was against their better judgement probably.

“Don’t tell me you had a midlife crisis while I was gone and cut your hair.” Larry said. 

Sal shook his head. He wished.

“Nah. My dad cut my hair.”

“Damn. I’m gone and you convert!”

Sal laughed. It was indeed a long few days without his best friend. 

“You can’t just convert someone. That involves breaking the soul. Which Sal has not.” Todd added.

“Didn’t you know Todd? I broke Sal soul while Larry was gone?” Ash dramatically put her palm at her head. Then pretended to faint. 

“I hate you all.” Larry deadpanned. 

They talked about useless stuff until the bell rang for class to start. Sal had art class with Ash. Sal was still not good at art but he seemed to improve somewhat. Especially with being seatmates with Ash. 

A few minutes went by with an eventful scene. A boy had asked a girl in the middle of class to go to prom with him. She said that she never expected him to ask. It was like a reminder of Sal bet which would end this week. 

They are told to draw what they wish to be in the future. No one really completes the assignment. Except Ash who is set on making sure her grades stay up no matter what.

It’s about the last period when Ash crosses her arms. Then looks at Sal really upset.

“Something wrong?”

“What do you think of prom?” Ash says. 

Sal thinks to himself perhaps this would be the perfect opportunity,

“I think that you really want to go.” Sal replies.

Ash scuffs.

“A tough girl like me in a dress to prom?”

“You can wear the tuxedo and I’ll wear the dress.” Sal adds. He drops the hint.

“That would imply we're going together.” Ash beams.

Sal is about to scream “YES!” and call this bet over. Just when a figure looms over them.

Travis is there. He’s wearing a different color than usual. It’s a blue button up. His hair is slicked back (the bleached blonde hair is starting to become brown at the roots again.) A small bouquet of fresh red roses.

He’s expecting Travis to ask Ash. Since her demeter seems to change. She’s defensive. Ready to reject.

Then the world turns.

“W-will you go to Prom with me Sal Fisher?” Travis mutters. Face flushed.

Ash covers her face. Hiding a smile.

Sal thinks a million things at the moment. Travis and him have a rocky history. Travis had physically/verbally bullied Sal since he first set foot to the new school. Only once it was 11th grade did it change. When the bathroom incident happened. Travis had been implied to perhaps be gay. Yet he never fully confirmed it. Travis was not part of their group.Yet they made amends. No longer argued. Talked in the halls every once in a while. It never came across Sal's mind that Travis might have a thing...for him. 

What may have been minutes in Sal head was perhaps an awkward few seconds to reality.

Sal, Unsure what to do. New to this situation. Does what he does best.

“I’ll go to prom with you Travis Phelps.” Sal is nice. He doesn’t want to break the poor boy heart after perhaps coming out as officially gay? At least non straight.

Sal is happy there isn’t an uproar of applause like the others. Except everyone seems to ignore this exchange. The only one paying attention is Ash. Who seems to be happy. A slight glint of disappointment in her eyes.

* * *

  
Sal lost the best. Larry and Todd collect $20 from Neil. Neil, the poor soul, was fully convinced that Sal was going to win the bet. He always supported Sal no matter what. Neil was sorta his hype man in everything. They had become really good friends perhaps in the last year of high school. Neil's parents said they would leave Neil their old house if they ever find a new one the next two years. Neil had talked Sal into moving in with him and Todd. If Larry got more organized perhaps Neil would _consider_ him too. 

Sal may have had a tiny crush on the dude for perhaps a month or two before he squashed it down. Neil was with Todd. 

Neil lost a good $20 due to Sal but didn’t seem to mind. 

Henry is a bit against Sal wearing a dress. He tries to have Sal consider what others would say or do. It wasn’t the first time Sal wore a dress but some of those times he did. Some people were unfriendly.  Henry does see how much he loves the dress Ash gave him. A casual long sleeved purple one that fluffs out. It reaches the knees. With a pair of flats. Sal decides to let his hair loose that day.

The gang was a bit against letting Sal go with Travis. Since of course they never knew the true reason Travis had stopped the bullying. Yet they respected the decision.

“If anything happens, I’m here if ya’ll need to just hit the blunt or something.” Larry says as Sal heads out with Todd and Chug.

Neil picks them up. Travis waits for them at the school. Neil is a bit upset that Travis didn’t have the courage to actually meet Henry (who wanted to meet Travis to take some pictures.)

The nights good.

Travis doesn’t know how to slow dance. They make awkward conversation. 

Yet when the nights are over. Sal is perhaps jittery off the fact this is his first “date”. He’s not sure what to do. He’s especially not sure what to do when they are about to go home.

Travis pulls him aside and says. “..uhh can I like kiss you. Not sure how this is supposed to work.”

Sal, who is also not sure what to do. Pecks Travis on the mouth (mask on of course.) Since isn’t that what you are supposed to do at the end of dates? 

And then walks away to the car where Todd and Neil are at. They were having a deep conversation of their own to not see the exchange. 

“Call me!” Travis splutters.

Sal still wishes he asked Ash. Perhaps feeling as though he is playing with Travis feelings a bit. Yet he’s so happy at the moment. His first prom and no supernatural thing went wrong! 

Sal takes off his flats as he enters the building. His feet hurting. 

He goes straight to Larry’s place. Henry can wait.

“Did the party suck?” Larry muses.

“Nah. I’m just so happy I don’t even need to smoke to feel this happy.”

Sal stays the whole night at Larry's place while Lisa begs him to describe the event. Since her _useless_ son (it's said playfully.) didn't care about this important event at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time Sally Face episode 4 came out. So in 2018 (?) Decided to post it now. Either way Episode 5 doesn't not exist in my head.


End file.
